Truth or Dare
by Kailynn Sanchez
Summary: Title says it all. Review with truth questions or dares. Rated M just in case things get nasty...
1. WELCOME!

**A/N: my friend's writing a truth-or-dare for Big Time Rush, so i thought "hmm... why don't i make one for book thief?" so here it goes...**

**DISCLAIMER: what do _you_ think?**

* * *

Me: Well, here we go. Truth or dare.

Rudy: I don't want to play. Do we have to?

Me: Liesel's playing, too.

Liesel: I haven't agreed to this, yet!

Rudy: Oh well, _saumench_. Deal with it.

Liesel: Ugh… why are you so difficult?

Rudy: Let's just say it's a gift.

Me: Can we just get to the game, now?

Liesel: Fine. How do we play?

Me: _Well_, we need people from Fan Fiction to review this with dares or truths. I'll pick some of the best ones-

Liesel: I'm not kissing Rudy.

Rudy: Oh, that's okay. You don't _have_ to kiss me back.

Liesel: PLEASE CONTINUE WITH THE RULES.

Me: Thank you. I'll pick some of the best dares and you two, and whoever else shows up, have to do them. They can ask truth questions, too. And I have _no_ control over what they ask.

Rudy: That's not fair.

Liesel: Oh, I have a dare for Rudy right now.

Rudy: What is it?

Liesel: I dare you to paint yourself black again and race the Hubert Oval-

Rudy: I already did that.

Liesel: _But_ you have to do it _naked_.

Rudy: You would like to see that, wouldn't you?

Liesel: Eww! Gawd, no! I just want you to embarrass yourself!

Rudy: Oh, sure you wouldn't-

Me: Okay, well then! That's all the time we've got for now, so just-

Liesel: PERVERT!

Rudy: _SAUMENCH!_

Me: REVIEW WITH DARES PLEASE! (To Liesel and Rudy,) shut up, will you?

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW OR THIS STORY WON'T GO ANYWHERE!**


	2. first dares

**A/N: i'm not going to be posting for a few days because i have a camp to go to. i'll be back on friday 7/2, tho! _be ready_.

* * *

**

HELLLOOOO! welcome to the second installment of truth or dare - book thief edition!

**disclaimer: why do we even need to put these? Why would we be posting on fanfiction if we owned anything?**

* * *

Me: SO, here we are again.

Liesel: Let's _please_ get this over with. Please.

Rudy: Oh, come on, _saumench_! You know you want me.

Liesel: Yes, Rudy, I want you _soooo _much.

Rudy: Really?

Liesel: God, you're stupid. I was being sarcastic.

Rudy: Sure. Sure you were.

Me: Are we going to play?

Rudy: Liesel can play with me.

Liesel: THAT'S IT! I QUIT! *gets up and starts walking away.

Rudy: *Runs after her*

Me: Rudy, get back here!

Rudy: But… she's… leaving…

Me: Oh… well…

Rudy: *sits down with a huff*

Max: *shows up carrying Liesel over his shoulder* I think this belongs to you.

Rudy: YES! Liesel is _mine_!

Max: Not what I meant.

Me: Okay, let's get to the dares!

_**

* * *

**_

LieselRudyForever

_**I DARE Rudy to perform cunnilingus on Liesel!**_

* * *

Liesel: No. No. NONONONONONO!

Rudy: Yeah… umm… no. That's… a little too… disgusting…

Liesel: *wipes brow in relief*

Me: Rudy, thank you. I _really_ didn't want to see that.

Rudy: I _really_ didn't want to do that. In public, at least.

Liesel: I'm gonna kill you, I swear.

Rudy: Is that a challenge?

Liesel: What? No, get a dictionary.

_**

* * *

**_

DestKnight15

_**I dare Rudy to kiss Liesel and she HAS to kiss him back XD**_

LOL she was asking for it by mentioning it

* * *

Liesel: Ugh. Gawd, what did I do to deserve this?

Rudy: Pucker up, pumpkin!

Liesel: How long?

Rudy: However long you want to, cupcake.

Liesel: Just get it over with.

Rudy: *grabs Liesel and kisses her*

Liesel: *kisses back reluctantly*

Max: (when the kiss is over) now, was that as bad as you thought it would be?

Liesel: *wipes mouth* what do _you_ think?

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. skylark

**HELLO AGAIN! sorry i haven't updated this in a while, but i've been at 2 camps and having familt over and... hectic.**

**disclaimer: i don't own book thief, its fangirls, of Skylark Evanson. skylark owns herself.**

* * *

Me: Here we are. Again.

Liesel: *crosses fingers* no dares, no dares, no dares.

Me: There is _one_ person who sent in dares. DestKnight15, I love you. For more than one reason, but you know what I mean.

Rudy: Ooh, la la. Is there something going on with you and this "DestKnight15?"

Me: No. God, no. She's one of my best friends outside of the Fan Fiction world.

Max: There's another world? *taps fingers along walls trying to find a secret entrance*

Me: Yeah, Max. It's called logging out after I'm done writing and checking reviews.

Max: Well I'm _sorry_ for being locked up against my will for about 2 years. You're lucky I didn't die.

Liesel: *hugs Max* We would _never_ let you die, Max! You're too special!

Max: Thanks.

Me: Okay, now to the _one_ dare that we got.

_**

* * *

**_

DestKnight15

_**Sorry, Liesel XD I didn't know what to write**_

I dare Rudy to jump into a pit of Crazed fan girls (if he has any fan girls) XD Sorry, Rudy, that was mean XD

this needs more dares. . . But I've never read this story so. . . I don't know what goes on in it.

Ooh! I dare everyone (including you, Angela) to watch, idk, Barney XD for 8 hours ;) there is NO getting out of it

* * *

Liesel: At least I don't have to do anything.

Rudy: Seriously? You don't think I have fan girls?

Me: You have _me_.

Rudy: Yeah, but you're not Liesel.

Me: But "Skylark Evanson" and I are die-hard Rudy Steiner fans.

Rudy: So I have to jump on you and Skylark?

Skylark: WASSUP PEOPLE?

Me: Sky, leave.

Skylark: WHY?

Me: Because I didn't invite you to this truth-or-dare party.

Skylark: But… but… but…

Max: I can make her leave for you.

Skylark: That's won't be necessary. Can I at least get a good-bye hug, Angela?

Me: Like you always say to me, you get nothing and like it.

Skylark: Fine. *starts walking away to her miserable cave in Fan Fiction world*

Me: Now that _that's _over… Rudy… *brings out a pit of crazed fan girls*

Rudy: At least they love me. *jumps in*

Everyone: *crowds around the massive pit of chaos*

Rudy: *crawls out with clothes ripped up and lipstick smears all over his face* That… was…

Liesel: Fantastic? Crazy? Horrible?

Rudy: Umm… let's go with amazing…

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED AT _LEAST_ 2 DARES TO GET UP THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**p.s. check out "skylark evanson" on fanfiction. she's my other best friend on here along with "DestKnight15"**


	4. river

**HELLO PEOPLE!**

**disclaimer: i don't own book thief, or "breathe (2am)" by anna nalick. she owns that.**

* * *

Me: _I feel like I'm naked in front of the crowd…_

Rudy: You look fully clothed to me.

Liesel: It's a song, smart one.

Rudy: Yes, I am _very_ smart.

Liesel: On what planet?

Max: DO I GET TO DO ANYTHING TODAY?

Me: Well, Max, why don't you open out inbox?

Max: I can't I don't have your awesome-istic-author-powers.

Me: Oh, that's _right_!

**

* * *

**

cath luvs cats

**Haha, lol. :-)**

Possible dare ideas -

Dare Rudy to push Franz Deutscher into the Amper River and then run awwaaaayyy!

* * *

Rudy: No. Please, no. He'll kill me!

Liesel: Oh, and wouldn't that be _tragic_?

Rudy: Angela, do I have to?

Me: Do you want to get kicked out of the game?

Rudy: No, but I-

Me: Then. Do. It. *uses awesome-istic-author-powers to bring out the Amper River and Franz*

Franz: Where the hell am I…? OH, LOOK, THERE'S RUDY!

Rudy: Hey, Franz, some kid over there's using the _Fuhrer_'s name in vein! *points to the river*

Franz: Oh, no he's not! *starts running*

Rudy: *runs up behind Franz and pushed him in*

Me: *Uses author powers to make the Amper River and Franz disappear all in one*

Liesel: Now, was it that bad?

Rudy: God, that was a freaking adrenaline rush.

Max: Can I see if there are any more dares?

Me: No. That's _my_ job.

**

* * *

**

DestKnight15  
XD Rudy, I DID apologize and . . . -slaps Rudy- I'm straight, buddy ;) oh, and so is Angela

I don't know what to say about this, accept hilarious

Max: I dare you to go into the real world. Let's see how you like it ;)

that is all. . . BYE!

* * *

Max: YES! YES! Angela, open up the portal-door-thingie!

Me: *opens the door*

Max: *dives out head-first, takes one look, and runs back in* shut the door. Shut the door. Shut the freaking door.

Me: *shuts door* what did you see?

Max: War. Hate. People having sex. Oh mah _lord_ but there were _women_….. *stares up dreamily into space with a stupid smile on his face*

Liesel: Max. Max?

Rudy: I think he just died inside.

* * *

**Once agagin, DestKnight15, i love you. i love you SOOOOOOO much! you supply me with the randomness i need to survive! i love you.**

**and i know that this is kind of weird, me confessing my love to my best friend... on fanfiction... BUT ME LOVES MY MICHELLE S***** G******! and jsyk, i used less/more "*"s than i needed. i did that to protect mah random-supplyer's privacy. *cough* sam *cough***

**PLEASE REVIEW WITH DARES! you can ask truth questions, too! i can't do the next chappie until i have 3 more dares/truths from *different* people.**


	5. safes

**sorry i haven't updated! writer's block and i mainly just haven't gotten around to it... sorry...**

**DISCLAIMER: i don't even own my copy of the book right now. my neighbor'd borrowing it and i want it _back_...**

* * *

Me: Okay, here we are. Sorry we haven't play in a while, but my awesome-istic-author-powers had a brain fart.

Max: I had lots of those in the basement. Without the brain part.

Liesel: So _that_'s why it always smelled down there…

Max: Just pure Jew stink.

Rudy: I'm bored.

Liesel: You're voice is really deep. Have you been gargling gravel lately?

Rudy: If that's code for me getting taller and hotter and longer in certain places… then yes.

Liesel: That's _way_ more than I needed to know.

**

* * *

**

DestKnight15

**Uh. . . Thank you, Angela. . . I think? Pssh, so what if they know my middle name? I don't care XP**

XD Rudy, you're funny!

Liesel: I dareth you to. . . Lock Rudy in a safe

Rudy: I give you a hockey stick before you are locked in the safe, good luck ;)

Max: wow, when I say that name, I think of my doggie! Urm. . . I got nothing

* * *

Max: Darn. She got nothing.

Liesel: Ooh, this'll be fun…

Rudy: *looks up to the sky* Why, lord?

Me: Rudy, there's your safe.

Rudy: *gives Angela puppy-dog eyes*

Me: Rudy, you're too cute. Just too cute.

Rudy: Do I still have to do the dare?

Me: Ten seconds good with you?

Rudy: For what? Me being locked up or us making out?

Me: Both… but you being locked up first.

Liesel: You. *points to Rudy* Go. In. Now.

Rudy: *climbs in and counts to ten* YAY I'M FREE! Can we make out now?

Me: Hold on. Last dare first.

**

* * *

**

Crossroadsbuddy1

**Ok...Angela if you haven't figured out who I am from the name i am the only crossroads friend who went to NTS and is in your grade. **

**OK now lets start with dares...Rudy and Max...I dare you to tape yourselves together back to back then jump into a ... lets go with... 20ft...no 362,283 ,01,472 ft. deep pool of water infested with piranhas, sharks and octopuses (That are... 100ft long).**

**un-tape them selves once they hit the bottom, swim to the top swim to the other side of the pool and...what else can I have them do.. Oh! I know do it again...12 times.**

**ok now lets move onto Liesel. Lets have her kiss rudy for...7 minuets straight.**

**or if you want truth Max admits who he likes...Angela admits her school crush...Liesel tells who she would be stuck on a deserted Island with and...Rudy...tells his deepest darkest secret.**

**all those are optional you can use some or a few of them if you wish but the next thing has to happen in the story...ANGELA HAS TO KISS... her enemy from crossroads with a last name of Thomas.**

* * *

Me: I know it's you, Susan. I just got off the phone with you and you're going to Canada and missing Bryan's good-bye BBQ and you're going to leave him all sad. thanks a whole frickin' _lot._

Max: Who's this Thomas fellow?

Me: First of all, Thomas is his middle name. His last name is Hoeksema or something like that. And _no_, I am _not_ kissing him. He got a haircut and looks butt-ugly now.

Rudy: If I have to be taped to Max, can we be back-to-back? 'Cause that'd be kinda gay if we were facing each other…

Me: Sure. *tapes them up* And I'm making the pool 20 feet deep, filled with harmless goldfish, and you have to do it only once.

Max: I love you, Angela.

Me: I love you, too, Max. Not get in the pool.

*Max and Rudy complete their dare*

Rudy: Well, at least I get to kiss Liesel.

Me: I'm editing that dare, too. You're kissing _me_ for _one_ minute.

Rudy: Well, at least I get _something_.

*crazy intense make out session between me and Rudy*

Me: *backs away dazed* whoa…..

Rudy: I love you.

Liesel: I'd want to be stuck on a deserted island with Papa.

Max: That was random.

Liesel: It was my truth question and I wanted to change the subject.

Max: Ah. Well, I don't like anyone because I've never _met_ anyone because I've been trapped in a frickin' basement for the prime of my life. *Sits down with a huff and blows over-long bangs out of his face*

Me: I like _you_, Max. You're my favorite.

Max: *face brightens* Really?

Me: Yup.

Rudy: My deepest and darkest secret is that I love Liesel Meminger.

Liesel: That's not a secret.

Rudy: Oh well. I still love you.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE! i need 2 more dares/truths to write the next chapter!**


	6. WE WELCOME AUGUSTE!

**lol... i love this chappie... it's got Auguste in it...**

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own book thief of siLOam. but siloam is awesome and i have met them and they signed my _this is the night_ CD. they're on itunes. check them out. they're awesome.**

* * *

Me: Oh mah gawd I just _love_ Siloam…

Rudy: Excuse my texting language, but WTF is that?

Me: The most awesomest band in the world.

Rudy: Don't you mean Big Time Rush? Because I thought you liked them…

Me: Well, they're awesome-er. Kinda. They're not that famous, though.

Liesel: Why don't you bring them here?

Me: I will, but only Alden and Auguste. I like them the most.

*author powers do wonders*

Auguste: Where am I?

Alden: Come here, baby sister. I will hold you through it.

Auguste: Uh, no. I'm 14, now. I'm a big girl.

Alden: Yeah. One who dies her hair orange, and then pink and maybe _blue_ next.

Me: Hello? I'm here.

Auguste: OH MY GOD YOU'RE THAT CHICK THAT SAID THAT HER BEST FRIEND LOOKED LIKE ME!

Me: Yup, that's me.

Max: Hey, Auguste, you're kinda cute.

Auguste: Hey, whoever-you-are, you're old and I'm a minor.

Max: Touché.

_**

* * *

**_

DestKnight15

_**Aw, no fair, Angela!**_

I have the same dare for Rudy and he HAS to do it! And if you, Angela, try to adjust it again, I am. . . . I'll think of some kind of threat XD

Hmm. . . I still got nothin

* * *

Rudy: But you _did_ lock me in a safe…

Me: Oh well. AGAIN!

Rudy: NOO… *is locked in*

Liesel: Ha ha, sucker! *whispers to me* That Alden guy's kinda cute.

Me: Try drop dead hot-'n-spicy.

Alden: I heard that. I don't wanna stick around some crazed fan girls.

Me: It's okay! It's alright! I care! I'm gonna save your life!

Alden: You're just quoting _Tell Me_. Not fair.

Me: _tell me it's alright, tell me it's okay. If you don't care, I'm not worth your time. If you do care, you might save my life…_

Alden: I'm out. *disappears*

Auguste: YES! HE'S GONE!

Me: You're not very nice to your brother.

Liesel: At least he's alive…

Rudy: *from inside the safe* it's okay, Liesel.

Max: Come here.

*they cuddle with insane cute-ness*

Me: Okay, while you two are in your insanely cute cuddle-fest, here's the last dare:

_**

* * *

**_

peanutthatbutter

_**Oh my gosh no! You made out with Rudy. :'o Oh well, at least he devotes himself to Liesel. And a dare, huh? Or a truth...? :/ But that would be boring.**_

DARE THEN!

I dare Rudy and Liesel to be locked together in handcuffs for a whole chapter! Not much of a dare, but I'm creating chances for Rudy here so bare with me. ;D

* * *

Liesel: But Rudy's locked in a safe… Aww… SUCKER!

Rudy: MEAN!

Me: HEY! DON'T COPY LOGAN AND HIS CUTENESS!

Rudy: Can I get out so I can complete me dare? I think I've had enough.

Me: But DestKnight15'll kill me!

Rudy: *suddenly out of the safe* I'll protect you, baby. *kisses me on the cheek*

Me: Peanutthatbutter doesn't like you because you're cheating on Liesel with me.

Rudy: Fine. Gimme the handcuffs.

*handcuffs magically appear on their wrists*

Rudy: I wasn't going to lock them to _her_ wrist… but, oh well. *kisses Liesel with insane passion*

Auguste: Aww… that's cute… Can I say and be a part of this cuteness?

Me: Yes. Would you like dares and truths, too?

Auguste: Please.

Me: YOU HEARD THE WOMAN! GIVE _HER_ DARES AND TRUTH QUESTIONS, TOO!

Austuste: I'm actually _younger _than you, so I'm really not a "woman" yet...

Me: OH WELL!

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW WITH DARES _AND _TRUTHS! AND SOME FOR AUGUSTE, TOO!**


	7. proof

****

HI PEOPLE! please, no more life-threatening dares *cough* destknight15 *cough*. this story is supposed to be _funny_ and not a tradgedy. and i love (most) all the characters. don't make me kill them.

**DISCLAIMER: i don't own book thief, siloam, proof, or gabrielle's awesome electric violin. i really wish i did, tho!**

* * *

Auguste: HELLO PEOPLE!

Me: God. You've only been here for one chapter and you've already taken my spot.

Auguste: Tee hee hee. I still kinda like that Rudy guy. He's cute.

Rudy: *stares at Auguste and starts to walk towards her, but he's hand-cuffed to Liesel*

Liesel: Haha. That's what you get for hitting on a rock-star.

Auguste: Actually, I'm not a rock star. More like a Christian-rock star.

Alden: Finally you got it right.

Auguste: HOLY CRAP WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?

Alden: I've always been here, watching over you.

Auguste: Don't go all angel on me.

* * *

**_DestKnight15_**

_**Hey, Auguste! I'm the one she claims you look like. Pssh, if Adien knew I'd be willing to dye my hair orange, or blue, or even black w/ neon red stripes, I really don't know what would happen :\**_

_**Oh well, I wont kill you, Angela (possibly) as long as he was in the safe for more than 10 seconds, I don't care**_

_**Siloam IS a good band, but I still adore Big Time Rush more. . . No offense, Auguste, you seem pretty awesome! I just love Carlos & his stupidity and Logie and his adoreable-ness :3 he's so cute!**_

_**so let's have Rudy jump off a cliff. . . NO, wait, Liesel, PUSH him OFF the cliff! Muahahaha!**_

* * *

Alden: My name is "Alden"! Not "Adien" or whatever that was.

Rudy: Why does she hate me?

Liesel: Why _doesn't_ she hate you? Let's get that cliff out here?

*author powers*

Rudy: *peeks over the edge* Um… okay, I'll do this one.

Liesel: Lemme see that cliff. *looks over* Why the hell is this cliff 10 feet high and have padding under it?

Rudy: Because she loves me.

Liesel: Yeah. Let's see if she loves you after you're dead. *pushed Rudy off the cliff*

Rudy: *jumps back up* That padding is really bouncy.

Liesel: NOT FAIR.

Me: Oh well.

*cliff disappears*

_**

* * *

**_

crossroads buddy

_**...I'm still in Canada so let's see if I can come up with anything here...ummmmmmmmmm...**_

_**Tell me the truth about...Auguste what is your favorite song on your this is the night CD...**_

_**Max...what's your fav animal...**_

_**Liesel would you rather...get swallowed by a whale or bitten by a fox with rabies...**_

_**And Rudy if you had to murder Liesel how would you do it...**_

_**And Angela...I want to know... Which one in the truth or dare group is your fave. **_

_**I also dare...Auguste...to...let Alden treat her like a truly helpless baby sister for...one day.**_

_**I**__** dare Auguste to bring her brother sisters and chuck to the set **_

_**Then I dare Angela to conger up a stage then I dare Angela to bring me there. **_

_**Finally I dare Siloam to put on a private concert for the people there. And you have to do all the steps in the order given...and if you alter this dare I will kill you at the next xroads meeting.**_

* * *

Me: FYI, Susan, there _is_ no next X-roads meeting. The next if AtF. Ha. Ha. Ha.

Auguste: Um… **(A/N: And for the record, I didn't really ask her this question, even though I should've) **my favorite song on the _This is the Night _CD would have to be _Through Your Eyes_.

Max: Well, my _least_ favorite is rats. I ate them. So I guess my favorite would have to be… a whale.

Liesel: A whale?

Max: What? I like whales.

Liesel: Well then. I'd rather get bitten by the rabid fox. Maybe _then_ I'd be in love with Rudy.

Rudy: Babe. Don't deny it.

Me: Personally, I like truths. For this fanfic, I like dares. They're more involved.

Auguste: Seriously? I'm gonna kick your-

Alden: *puts a hand over Auguste's mouth* Shhh… don't say nasty words.

Auguste: And his dare begins.

*author powers*

Alden: AH! WHEN DID GABRIELLE AND GEORGIA AND CHUCK GET HERE?

Gabrielle: I just got here. Duh.

Georgia: I've always been here. You just didn't see me.

Chuck: Honestly, I still have no idea how I got here.

Auguste: YOU GUYS ARE HERE!

Alden: Shh… honey stop yelling. I might have to spank you.

Auguste: Bite. Me.

*author powers*

Chuck: Yeah! My drums are here!

Georgia: My keyboard!

Gabrielle: MY ELECTRIC VIOLIN! **(A/N: Yes, Gabrielle **_**does**_** play an electric violin)**

*they all take their places*

Susan: Hi Angela!

Me: Holy crap when did you get here?

Susan: I came here.

Me: Great. Now I have to do this with you and not go on my date with Max.

Max: WE WERE GOING ON A DATE?

Me: Now we are. *ditches Susan and brings Max to the concert*

Siloam: _ba-dubah, ba-dubah, ba-dubah, ba-dubah_

_Armchair rock star, you're so hardcore._

_But I know there's so much more to you._

_You act like life's just a stupid game._

_You're cool but not enough to hide the pain._

_Show me, show me who you really are._

_I want proof, tell the truth, show me you._

_Open up to something more, the kind of love you're dying for._

_Ba-dubah, ba-dubah, ba-dubah, ba-dubah._

_You're lost in a world underneath your skin,_

_Too afraid to let anyone in your heart._

_A sad masquerade, just a way to survive._

_Without love, it's just a sui-suicide._

_Show me, show me what's behind your eyes._

_I want proof, tell the truth, show me you._

_Open up to something more, the kind of love you're dying for._

_Love calls your name, and suddenly your heart is beating._

_Let love embrace all you are and all you're feeling._

_All the tears and all the weakness, that's the place where mercy leads us._

_Proof, proof, I want proof. Proof, proof, I want proof._

_I want proof, tell the truth, show me you._

_Open up to something more, the kind of love you're dying for._

_Ba-dubah, ba-dubah, ba-dubah, ba-dum ba-bah._

*author powers*

Auguste: Aww… everyone left…

Alden: I didn't.

Auguste: Well… I like you.

Alden: Ahem?

Auguste: Fine. I LOVE YOU BIG BROTHER! *hugs Alden almost to death*

* * *

**and for the record, susan, you didn't tell me to _take you to the concert_. you just told me to bring you there. hahaha.**

**only 3 more chapters left! if you still want me to publish something kinda like this, just review/PM me and tell me exactly what you want.**


	8. author powers

**enjoy!**

* * *

Me: Auguste, please give me the pants back.

Auguste: NEVER!

Liesel: What's going on? And why do you need those pants?

Me: Auguste stole them.

Liesel: Are they yours?

Me: No. They're Rudy's.

Rudy: Please. Get them back.

*author powers*

Rudy: AND MY UNDERWEAR, TOO, PLEASE!

Auguste: I like having control of her powers!

*author powers*

Rudy: _PLEASE_ STOP UNDRESSING ME!

Me: Okay, give them back, Auguste.

*author powers*

Me: Okay, now that's just perverted. Give me my shirt back, and give Rudy back his clothes.

Auguste: Fine…

* * *

DestKnight15

_**Heehee, sorry, Alden, typo. That's what I get for using my stupid iPod to send reviews, I guess. Forgive me?**_

Angela, if you don't like the dares I send in, I'll just stop, bye

* * *

Rudy: NO! DEST! COME BACK!

Me: She's not actually leaving. She's just not gonna review anymore.

Rudy: I'll kill myself. I swear, I will.

Me: No, you won't.

Rudy: If it gets her to be your friend again, I'd do anything.

Me: She's always gonna be my friend! Only something serious could break that! **(A/N: I LOVE YOU MICHELLEEE!)**

Max: I'm bored.

Liesel: Again? Like you were in the basement for 2 years?

Max: Déjà vu.

_**

* * *

**_

Crossroadsbuddy1

_**ANGELAAAAAAAAAAAAA!THAT WAS NO FAIR YOU KNOW WHAT I MEANT! I WOULDN'T HAVE BOTHERED YOU AND YOUR BOYFRIEND! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU AT THE ATF MEETING! I DARE YOU TO JUMP OFF A CLIFF 7,000,000,000 FEET TALL INTO A PIT OF SLIME WITHIN THE LAYER OF A SICKLY DERANGED LUNATICE WHO CUTS OFF BOTH YOUR ARMS AND BOTH YOUR LEGS THEN SEWS YOU UP AND MAKES YOU WATCH AS HE EATS THEM THEN THROWS THEM UP AND SEWS THEM BACK ONTO YOUR BODY WITHOUT ANY ANISTETIC OR PAIN KILLERS AT ALL AT ANY POINT IN THIS DARE! THEN THE LAIR WILL EXPLOAD AND YOU WILL BE LEFT A QUIVERING MASS OF BURNED FLESH ON THE TOP OF THE CLIF WHICH WILL EXPERIANCE AN AVALANCH AND THROW YOU ONTO THOUSANDS OF BIG POINTY ROCKS THAT SPEAR YOUR BODY AND YOU HAVE TO LAY THERE STILL WITHOUT PAIN KILLERS FOR THE REST OF THE CHAPTER!YOU HAVE TO USE THIS AS THE FIRST DARE IN THE CHAPTER AND LET ONE OF THE OTHERS TAKE YOUR PLACE AS AUTHOR FOR THE SHOW! YOU CANNOT DIE CANCLE OR ALTER THIS DARE IN ANY WAY! THERE IS NO GETTING OUT OF IT! !**_

thats what you get...and as for the rest of you I got nothin...

have fun as authors...ooorrrrr...

...ok angela i'll give you an option you can ither do the dare above or join me in as a character since it looks like fun.

* * *

Me: I'll go kill myself now.

Rudy: But you can bring her here and then you don't have to die!

Me: If she comes, I _will_ die. *completes dare*

Rudy: She's… she's dead… I wonder if I'll get her author powers…

*author powers*

Liesel: Someone just did something. Wonder who it was…

Me: IT WAS ME! I used them to speed up time until I was better again! MUAHAHA.

Max: That was epic.

Me: I know!

* * *

**R&R! two more chapters!**


	9. DESTINEE CHARLOTTE KNIGHT HAS ARRIVED!

**well, you know the drill...**

* * *

Me: Let's get going. I had volleyball tryouts today and family coming in from Arizona. _Get this over with_.

Rudy: Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed.

Me: And then that someone had to clean the floors after a 4-hour constant work-out in a stick smelly gym.

Rudy: Oh, I see.

Me: Ugh. I'm so tired. *falls asleep*

_**

* * *

**_

* * *

Crossroadsbuddy1

_**OK NOW YOU ARE TICKING ME OFF SINCE YOU KEEP FINDING LOOPHOLES! gotta think gotta think... what will make you mad and has no loop holes...**_

got it.

I dare Max and Rudy to stab each other in the heart. no surviving aloud. no healing aloud. no becoming zombies or any other form of the undead. no becoming ghosts/angels/spirits/devils/ demons/ anything else that is a lost or revived soul. no cloning/having twins. you can only replace them with people I know and am friends with/like if you decide to do so. You are not aloud to burry hem either. let them rot in place and stink up the room.

I dare liesel, and auguste to go into the real world and find the deranged lunatic from my last dare and allow him to do whatever he wants with them. and since he is in the real world you have no control of what he does. they are not aloud to come back at any point in the chapter. you are not aloud to communicate with them. you can check up on them threw the portal but you are not aloud to communicate through text/phone/using your voice/sighs of any kind/any other form of communication someone has thought up INCLUDING telepathy and telegraph. they must follow the same communication rules. also if you want to replace them you have to follow the same rules as for Max and Rudy and you can't use me as a replacement since i know you're probably getting ticked at me by now..

the dares and anything that happens because of them must last for at least 100 lines and one dare (durring which whoever the dare is for is aloud to temporarily stop while preforming.) all lines pertaining to said dare do not count towards your 100. YOU CANNOT ALTER THIS DARE! YOU ARE NOT ALOUD TO FIND LOOPHOLES! also this means you will not only need an entirely new cast of characters it means it will be amusing for me to read.

horrible_ grammar. "aloud" is supposed to be "allowed". Two: I can't permanently kill anyone. It's called a "Book Thief" Fanfiction _for a reason_._

* * *

Me: Umm… I've got a few points with this particular dare. One: you have

_Rudy: NOOOOOOOOOO!_

_Max: Well, at least we die together, buddy._

_Me: No, no, no, no. You two are _not_ dying! I won't let you!_

_Liesel: Well, that person said that they _have_ to do it. so… I guess it's inevitable._

_Auguste: YAY! REAL WORLD!_

_*everyone completes the dares*_

_Me: NOOOOOOO! I'M ALL ALONE!_

* * *

Me: *wakes up* God, I just had the most _horrible_ dream!

Max: What happened?

Me: This person sent in these dares that ended up in everyone being either dead, missing, and replaced.

Rudy: Oh. Well then. Was this said person DestKnight15?

Me: No. But we _do_ have a review from her!

_**

* * *

**_

DestKnight15

_**Alden never answered me :'(**_

Auguste, no more author powers for you XD

Rudy, don't kill yourself, please. I'll pretend to like you if you don't kill yourself!

It is 4:00AM! I'm sooo tired, but I can't sleep!

Hmm.. I have a dare for Angela.

I dare you to put me into this truth or dare :) it'll be like havin two Auguste's MUAHAHA!

Again, I'm really tired, so I'm a little slap happy and I think anything is funny right now

(falls asleep. Hits head on the wall.) I'm awake! I'm awake...

* * *

Alden: Yes, I forgive you. It's just a typo, and besides, Angela said you get those a lot.

Auguste: Oh, darn. *snaps fingers like Sniper the Fox*

Rudy: I _knew_ you loved me. I just knew it.

*author powers*

Destinee: *gets into the tornado-drill position* WHERE AM I?

Me: You're in FanFiction-land.

Destinee: Ah. I see.

Me: Well, Destinee, I love you and all. And even though you just got here, we have to end this. It's already almost up to 4 pages on my computer.

Destinee: BYE PEOPLE! I LOVE YOU!

* * *

**seriously, i'm getting p*ssed at people trying to kill the charcters. most of them die in the book, anyway! well... Rudy anyways. seriously, stop trying to kill them or i won't do the dare _at all_.**


	10. Iggy

**sorry it's been so long! LAST CHAPTER!**

* * *

Me: Sorry I haven't been here lately, peoples!

Rudy: *runs up and hugs me* Save me.

Me: What happened?

Rudy: Auguste happened.

Me: *pats his head* It's okay, buddy.

Rudy: You'd better hope so.

_**

* * *

**_

DestKnight15

_**Yay! (hugs Alden)**_

Wait, when I said me, I meant ME ya know, Michelle...Mitchie, or as my new hs fanfic name, Carter :P don't ask...EVER!

Oh well, I guess I'll live with being Destinee :P

Sure, Rudy (coughs) of course I like you...(coughs)

I dare everyone to let Me&Auguste act as crazy&hyper as we want :D (puts on hockey helmet) I'm ready! XD

Yea, I only had 5 hours of sleep last night, I'm a little slap happy /:

Well, that's all I gotsta say, bye bye!

* * *

Me: You're _you_ but with a different name. I like "Destinee" better.

Destinee: OH MY GAWD! It's a dare from _me_! That's messed up.

Me: So are you.

Destinee: You're mean.

Auguste: *smashes Alden's guitar against a wall*

Alden: *dies inside*

Destinee: *observes the previous two lines* That's is exactly what I was talking about!

_**

* * *

**_

Crossroadsbuddy1

_**OK OK I'll stop killing them. alright...It seams like people keep sending in dares so how about some truth questions.**_

_**this one is for everyone-how old are you it is killing me that i don't know how old half of you are.**_

_**ummm...Rudy if you had to be murdered to save Liesel's life but you got to choose how, how would you have yourself be murdered.**_

_**Max...if you had to live emphasis on live through any natural disaster which one would you live through?**_

_**Liesel...If you had to kill Rudy how would you do it, ware would you do it, and ware would you dump the body?**_

_**Auguste...if you could be an expert at any classical instrument what would it be?**_

_**Destinee...I'm gonna wait till the end 4 you since you need a dare to.**_

_**Angela...of the other 5 characters in the story if you had to have one of them make out with you which would it be? also which one would you have f*** you if your life depended on it? (That second one is optional if u don't wanna answer it.)**_

_**and finaly Destinee...ummm le'see here you need a truth and a dare. Umm dare wise...I GOT NOTHIN! DANG! stupid angela said I couldn't kill/hurt anyone...darn it...here I know I dare you to...to...to...naw I still don-GOT IT! I DARE YOU TO GO INTO THE REAL WORLD AND BRING BTR THERE! I know it sucks but come on I have limited options here ppl! plus I'm running on lack of sleep...the only other thing I can think uf is to have you make out with Liesel, Auguste or Angela. as for truth ummm...who is the one person who can make you smile no matter how upset you are?**_

_**P.S. If Destinee does bring BTR there PLEASE PLEAS PLEASE BRING ME THERE FOR A DECENT AMOUNT OF TIME I REALY REALY REALY WANNA MEET LOGIE EVEN IF IT IS JUST FAN FICTION! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE *gets down on hand s and knees* !**_

* * *

Me: Rudy and Liesel are… 13 I think. It didn't exactly say in the book… Max is like… 26 or something. Auguste and Destinee… you know how old they are. You've met them.

Rudy: Yes, I am 13. Right? Well, actually, I'm _technically_ 87 years old because I died around 1936 when I really _was_ 13.

Liesel: That's gross. Are you like a decayed body or something?

Rudy: I have fake skin on so you won't see all the nasties.

Liesel: That's great. So how would you die to save me?

Rudy: Well… you wouldn't need to be saved because I wouldn't _let_ you get into that situation.

Liesel: You're so sweet.

Max: I would live through famine. I was starving for almost 2 years, anyway. That wouldn't really be a problem for me.

Auguste: I would be trained for cello or violin. My siblings already play those so it wouldn't be that hard to pick up on it.

Me: *reads my truth question over again* Hmm… *looks at Max, smiles and bats eyelashes*

Max: Why are you looking at me like that? *reads truth question* Oh, god.

Me: You ready?

Max: Never. I'm legal, and you are not. I'm not breaking the law again.

Destinee: Um… person… just so you know, I'm a _girl_! I'm not making out with Angela. She is my best friend and I love her and all, but no. Not going that far.

Rudy: What about BTR?

Destinee: I don't have the energy. Letting me and Auguste be as crazy as we want kind of takes it out of you.

_**

* * *

**_

Call Me Bitter

* * *

_**Here's a dare! Liesel have rudys child. And name it Iggy. Tee hee!**_

Me: I will _gladly_ get the Iggster in here! Liesel, you're pregnant.

Liesel: *gasps* You _knew_?

Rudy: I told you to wear a baggy t-shirt today.

Liesel: Shut up.

*author powers*

Liesel: Oh, well then. *is holding little baby with blue eyes and strawberry-blonde hair* He's so cute…..

Rudy: He's blind.

Liesel: But he's so cute…

Me: WELL, that's it for the game! Liesel's baby made sure of that… NOW! LET'S ALL WATCH BARNEY!


End file.
